The Selfish Mercenary
by JayneDancing
Summary: Karma and circumstance give Jayne a clue. Rayne, very fluffy, drabble mini series from prompts given to me by Becs. Not sure how he'd feel about it but this owes thanks to Oscar Wilde. Reviews are always appreciated. Apologies for all this cross posting.
1. Frost

Series Title: The Selfish Mercenary

Type: Fluffy  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: River/Jayne  
Prompts: Frost, Sunshine, Snow, Hail, Rain, Drought Done for aikiariyen  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 (except the last which is 150)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not paid, please don't sue.  
Notes: Thanks to Guinny Hamilton for overhauling my punctuation.

Frost

Jayne had been off the ship for seven hours, seeing a friend he'd said. They all knew what _that _meant (Big Ginta at the Kernowek Pub). Kaylee and River were playing hide and seek. It seemed inevitable that River would hide under Jayne's bed and Jayne would find her there.

"My bunk ain't a place fer little gals ta play. Git!"

He stuck a sign on his door. "If ya ain't Jayne ya ain't welcome."

That night the heating went on the fritz in his room. He shivered and swore under his blankets, watching his breath frost the air.


	2. Rain

Series Title: The Selfish Mercenary

Type: Fluffy  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: River/Jayne  
Prompts: Frost, Sunshine, Snow, Hail, Rain, Drought Done for aikiariyen  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 (except the last which is 150)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not paid, please don't sue.  
Notes: Thanks to Guinny Hamilton for overhauling my punctuation.

Rain

Suddenly out of a hot summer sky water came down in rods. River and Jayne were hiding behind some boulders, ready to provide cover for the meet.

Jayne stayed damn near dry in his slicker, but then he'd checked the sky before they came out. Hadn't cared when Simon had laughed at him.

River nearly drowned in her tiny cloth jacket, looked like a kitten dragged from the pail almost too late.

Jayne was smug.

River ignored him.

That night a connection in his water pipes failed He and his whole bunk were drenched in an icy cold, fountaining gush.


	3. Drought

Series Title: The Selfish Mercenary

Type: Fluffy  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: River/Jayne  
Prompts: Frost, Sunshine, Snow, Hail, Rain, Drought Done for aikiariyen  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 (except the last which is 150)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not paid, please don't sue.  
Notes: Thanks to Guinny Hamilton for overhauling my punctuation.

Drought

Running through the cargo bay River stepped on a bit of wood left over from some packing cases.

Everyone else but Jayne was off the ship, hobbling and crying she made it to the infirmary and called for him to help her get the splinters out.

It wasn't that she couldn't do it, but she didn't want to be alone and hurting in the sterile chill of the infirmary.

"Ain't a body's fault but ya own, wont see me cryin' over a bunch of biddy splinters."

That night his bunk was far too hot His lips cracked and pained him.


	4. Hail

Series Title: The Selfish Mercenary

Type: Fluffy  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: River/Jayne  
Prompts: Frost, Sunshine, Snow, Hail, Rain, Drought Done for aikiariyen  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 (except the last which is 150)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not paid, please don't sue.  
Notes: Thanks to Guinny Hamilton for overhauling my punctuation.

Hail

She was small and light but tricksy. She had him down, her light frame covering his.

Bullets sputtered all around the rock like hail.

Instinct made him roll his large frame protectively over hers; tuck his head down, pinning her safe.

Warmth and softness, the smell of flowers and girl.

The imminence of death made his body concentrate on the possibilities of life.

He met her huge, widening eyes, saw her pink cheeks and blushed.

Warm

Soft

Girl

He got off her fast and shot everyone he didn't recognise.

That night he slept uneasy, dreamt of flowers and warm water.


	5. Sunshine

Series Title: The Selfish Mercenary

Type: Fluffy  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: River/Jayne  
Prompts: Frost, Sunshine, Snow, Hail, Rain, Drought Done for aikiariyen  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 (except the last which is 150)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not paid, please don't sue.  
Notes: Thanks to Guinny Hamilton for overhauling my punctuation.

Sunshine

It was a big old plum tree, heavy with fruit.

She reached into the branches to pull herself up.

"Wait girl!"

He trotted over and made a step with his hands. She sprung up, light as thistledown, dropped the fruit down for him to carry in his hat.

She sat in the branches and ate; he stood below, wary and ready to catch.

When she smiled, it was like looking up into sunshine His face got warm, then the rest of him. She slid into his arms and kissed his cheek.

That night he dreamt of his mother's warm kitchen.


	6. Snow

Series Title: The Selfish Mercenary

Type: Fluffy  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: River/Jayne  
Prompts: Frost, Sunshine, Snow, Hail, Rain, Drought Done for aikiariyen  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 (except the last which is 150)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not paid, please don't sue.  
Notes: Thanks to Guinny Hamilton for overhauling my punctuation.

Snow

The bed was old and battered, but its brass gleamed.

Everything was white, the sheets to the big old down comforter. It was not the fanciest hotel but it was clean and homey.

Jayne sat in the bed, his arms around his knees, heart in his mouth watching the bathroom door.

River came out with a smile for him; her face as sure as his was not.

She ran a hand over the comforter "Like snow," she whispered and smiled at him.

"If that's snow I reckon I need someone to warm me, are ya volunteering?"

He kept asking her, in different ways He'd never cared so much for someone to be sure. She knew, how could she not, and answered by slipping in beside him.

Whispers, kisses and sliding hands, everything slow and careful, even when she got impatient.

That night he put someone before himself and slept happy.


End file.
